Caprica City
Caprica City is the capital city of the planet, Caprica. Location and Development Caprica City is an architectural marvel that is home to more than seven million residents. (1) It is largely an ocean-front urban sprawl penetrated by a series of rivers emptying into Caprican Bay. Little is known about the settlement's founding, though it eventually became the most diverse, populated, and technologically advanced city in all the Twelve Colonies. The city is the planet's entryway for immigrants and visitors from across the solar system. Geography The vegetation in the Caprica City area was originally temperate rain forest, consisting of conifers with scattered pockets of deciduous trees and large areas of swampland, even in upland areas, due to poor drainage. (2) Caprica City's coastal location serves to moderate its temperatures. Sea breezes and mountainous terrain make the greater metropolitan area a region of microclimates, with local variations in weather sometimes being more exaggerated than those experienced in other coastal areas. (3) Government As the planet's capital, Caprica City is home to the Office of the Prime Minister, the Global Defense Department, and the Caprica City Police. Industry Caprica City is the headquarters to Graystone Industries. The technology firm specializes in commercial and military grade technology. The most popular inventions of the firm are undoubtedly the holoband and Virtual World. Many holocafes in Caprica City attest to their popularity. Graystone developed and manufactures combat robots for the Caprican military called Cylons. This is an acronym for "Cybernetic Life-form Node." MicroCap is a technology firm that produces holobands. Education Apollo University is a notable educational institution within the city limits. It is Daniel Graystone's alma mater. Due in part to his immense charitable contribution to the school, Apollo University opens a new computer science building, the Zoe Graystone Computer Science Wing. The Athena Academy is a private, religious secondary school which Zoe Graystone attended before her death, and where she first heard of the one all-knowing, all-loving god. Although officially polytheistic, dedicated to their patroness Athena, the school is open to all forms of worship including the belief in a singular god. The academy is run by headmistress, Sister Clarice Willow. Caprica City is also served by a public school system. William Adama attends Wilson Elementary. Tamara Adama attended Promethia High School. Media Caprica City is served by several media outlets. The Caprican Tribune is the city's newspaper and internet news site. The most prominent news outlet on television is "CAP News." There are two financial news programs: "Cubits & Pieces", anchored by Delice Jackson, and "Rhetoric", anchored by Jack and his co-host. CSN.cap is a television shopping program (Caprica Shopping Network) on which holobands are sold. Online news sites are "The Caprican Financial Times" and "Defense Times", an armed forces news outlet. Parks and Recreation Apollo Park is a broad plaza located downtown. A large statue of Apollo dominates the park. Orpheus Park is a large wooded park with views of the mountains. It has dense wooded areas as well as more landscaped areas with trails. It is a popular place for walking and jogging. Atlas Arena is the home field for the Caprica Buccaneers pyramid team. Transportation A complex set of public transportation system networks the impressive infrastructure of Caprica City. While traditional automobiles are present, the populace largely relies on buses and the MAGLEV to move from one district to another. While buses are confined to the streets, the maglev system runs both beneath and above ground to the stations that it services. The Trojan Spaceport serves the Greater Caprica City metropolitan area for all off-world travel. Neighborhoods Tauron immigrants settled a district called Little Tauron. Even Taurons who do not live in this inner-city neighborhood frequent the area. The area is characterized by many small businesses, produce markets, betting establishments, a neighborhood park and a Caprica City Police Station. Outside of town is a posh Lake District neighborhood where wealthy citizens reside. The Graystone mansion is located on the shore of the lake. Crime and Violence Organized Crime Since the dramatic rise in refugees migrating to Caprica after the Tauron Civil War, Caprica City has seen an influx in corruption and crime. The Ha'la'tha crime syndicate has grown beneath the oversight of their leader, the Guatrau. Using bribery, extortion, and violence, the syndicate is directly responsible for the murder of Caprican Defense Minister Val Chambers and the theft of the meta-cognitive processor from Tomas Vergis. Terrorism Ultimately it is the Soldiers of the One, a fanatical monotheistic terrorist group, that victimizes Caprica City when Ben Stark blows up Train 23 in a suicide bombing. He kills Shannon and Tamara Adama, Zoe Graystone, and over five-hundred others. In the wake of the attack, the GDD initiates an aggressive investigation into the whereabouts, members, and recruiting grounds of the STO. Virtual World Caprica City was recreated in New Cap City. It is digitally and virtually identical to Caprica City, only without laws, and there are additional features, such as large aircraft. It is a non-fantasy game with the same physical laws as real life. The object of the game is unknown. It is interpreted differently by different people. If a player "dies" in-game, their avatar de-rezes, and that person is banned from the game permanently. Several real world locations are seen here - Joseph Adama's flat and Atlas Arena. Baxter Sarno says that gamers have recreated the MAGLEV bombing site in New Cap City. Cultural References * Capricorn (astrology) category:Locations Category:Caprica City References 1. Mandel, Geoffrey. "The Twelve Colonies of Kobol" map. Technical Advisors Jane Espenson and Kevin R. Grazier, Special thanks to Bob Harris, author of "Beyond Caprica: A Visitors Guide to the Twelve Colonies," Quantum Mechanix, 2010. 2. Taken from the Wikipedia article on the Geography of Vancouver, Ecology (Retrieved on May 6, 2018). 3. Taken from the Wikipedia article on the Climate of Vancouver, General Conditions (Retrieved on May 6, 2018).